thefbiwarningscreensfandomcom-20200214-history
Video Collection International, Lollipop Video and Thames Video Warning Screens
These are all the FBI warning screens of Video Collection International, Lollipop Video and Thames Video over the years. The Video Collection 1984-1989 Warning: On a grey background, we see pink Warning text typing itself inside (with "WARNING" on the top of the screen), followed by "THIS PROHIBITION MAY BE ENFORCED BY LEGAL ACTION" FX/SFX: The warning text typing itself in. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on The Video Collection releases with the first logo. Scare Factor: None. 1986, 1989-1995, 1998 VCI Warning Variant 1990.JPG|1988-1991 version VCI Warning Variant 1992.JPG|1991-1994 version VCI Warning Variant 1994.JPG|1994-1995 version VCI Warning 1986.JPG Tracking Control Screen: On a black background we see a white tracking control text. Warning: On the same marble background from the Video Collection logo, we see we see a white box containing a red bar with a white "WARNING" at the top and red warning text below it. Variant: On the Tracking Control Screen, the font can change the following years. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on The Video Collection releases with the second logo. Scare Factor: None. Lollipop Video 1988-1990 Warning: On a black background, we all see an white warning text in a Marker Felt Wide Font, with "COPYRIGHT WARNING" above. FX/SFX: None Music/Sounds: None Availability: Seen on many Lollipop Video that was released through Thames Video. Scare Factor: None Thames Video 1978-1992 Warning: On the black background, we all see a white Warning Text in a Helvetica font, with "WARNING" on the top of the screen. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on Thames Video releases from the era. Scare Factor: Minimal. 1990-1999 Thames_Video_Warning_1991.jpg Alt_Thames_Warning.png Warning: On a black background, we see the word "WARNING" and warning text below in white, surrounded by a white double border. The font is similar to CG Omega. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on The BFG and other Thames Video releases in the UK from the era. Scare Factor: Minimal. Video Collection International 1995-2005 VCI Warning 1995a.JPG VCI Warning 1995b.JPG Tracking Control Screen: On the same wire-framed globe background from the VCI logo but mirrored and at the different angle, we see the VCI logo on the top left of the screen with the white tracking control text. Warning: On the same wire-framed globe background from the VCI logo but with the faded video tape below, we see the white warning text. FX/SFX: None Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Men Behaving Badly, Father Ted, Game On, Sooty & Co, Tots Video, Rosie & Jim, Brum, Fourways Farm, The Wind in the Willows, Roald Dahl's The BFG ''and other VCI video releases from the era. Scare Factor: None. 1998-2005 Standard Version.JPG|Standard version Widescreen Version.JPG|Widescreen version Warning: We see a still image of the VCI logo, we see the warning text with "COPYRIGHT WARNING" on top. Variant: A widescreen variant exists. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availaibilty: Seen on ''Thomas & Friends and other VCI DVD releases from the era. Scare Factor: None. Final Note: When Video Collection International merged with BBC Video in 2004, it went to use the warnings from 2 Entertain. Category:International Warning Screens Category:Warning Screen